


In The Lap Of The Muses: Extra

by SighKurauchi, thisissparta789789



Series: In The Lap Of The Muses [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SighKurauchi/pseuds/SighKurauchi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissparta789789/pseuds/thisissparta789789
Summary: Basically sex scenes I could not include in In The Lap Of The Muses, lest it be upgraded to an Explicit rating. Enjoy!





	1. Riko and Maki (#1)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In The Lap Of The Muses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498170) by [thisissparta789789](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissparta789789/pseuds/thisissparta789789). 



"Hey," Riko told Maki. "Don't leave me hanging here. Join in on this."

Maki replied, "Whatever. I'll show you who's boss, then." Maki then ripped off her jacket, shirt, and bra all at once. "How's that?" She then moved in and began making out with Riko, who gladly returned the favor.

As the two continued to go at it on the bed, Riko cupped Maki’s soft breasts as their tongues locked in, causing Maki to moan in pleasure. She in turn slowly moved her right hand up Riko’s right side and under the right cup of her bra, feeling her right breast. As they split, Riko moaned to her, “Maki... Ahh...”

The bright redhead then lifted her partner upright as she moved in for another kiss while holding her head with her left hand and unhooking her bra with her right hand. Though she had never had sex before, Maki was doing great so far. Once her bra was off, she flung it across the room and said to Riko as she looked at her chest, “Not gonna lie, your boobs look great.” They both then laughed. “Well, we’ve gotten this far.” She then seductively unzipped her jeans and slid them down her legs until they were off. She then slid her underwear down her legs until they were off as well. “Well, what are you waiting for?”

Riko then said, “Oh yeah! Almost forgot about that.” She then quickly took her pants and underwear off, exposing her full nude body to Maki as she did the same. “So, who wants to go first?”

“Let me,” Maki said as she seductively smiled. She then laid Riko down on the bed with a kiss as she slowly moved her fingers down her chest and stomach. Then, when she reached her lower regions, she began to slowly finger her and rub her clit as their lips split. As she began, Riko blushed intensely as several moans escaped her.

“Ah... Oh my God, Nishikino-san,” Riko called out as Maki continued to pleasure her with her right hand while hugging her with her left.

“Please,” Maki replied. “Just call me Maki, darling.”

“Oh God, Maki,” Riko continued. “Right there...” She instinctively reached her left hand out to Maki’s nether regions, but could not reach. “Ah, that...”

Maki noticed this, and said to her, “Do you want a turn?” Riko nodded as she moaned again. By now, sweat was rolling down both of their reddened faces. Maki moved up a few inches to let Riko reach her lower body as she continued to finger her. As Riko began, Maki started moaning as well. “You’re good, Riko-chan.”

The two continued to use their hands for another minute before they both broke free. Riko said to her, “I want to go down on you.”

“Good girl,” Maki replied as she smiled. She then laid down on the bed as Riko got up, her pussy dripping wet with juices. She then turned around to face Maki, whom she gave a kiss to before splitting off to give quick kisses down her body until she got to her clit itself. The smell was enough to arouse her greatly, and she gave her lower regions a few experimental licks before diving in. Maki quickly moaned and instinctively placed both of her hands on Riko’s head to keep her down. “Ah, Riko... God... Oh God...”

Riko felt a hair or two on her tongue, but didn’t care. After about half a minute, she began to finger herself to join in on the pleasure. As the two continued to go at it, the only thing they could think about was each other. It was as if the world around them didn’t exist, and all that was left were the two of them and the connection they shared. Maki let out a loud moan that only amplified this feeling.

Then, Riko got up. She said to Maki, “Maki, I need you. I need you.”

Maki replied to her, “I see. Let me show you how it’s done.” She then sat Riko up on the edge of the bed and got down on her knees. She then plunged her tongue inside of her as she also used her hands to rub Riko’s chest and nipples.

This immediately caused Riko to moan as she felt a growing feeling down near Maki. “Maki... Aaah... I feel it...” As her breaths became shorter and more rapid, she felt a rush of blood surge throughout her body as pleasure raced up and down her spine. “Ah... Maki, keep doing that!” She then used her hands to hold Maki in place.

Maki herself was even more aroused. She moved one of her hands away from Riko’s chest to finger herself. Right now, the only thing that filled their heads was raw carnal desire.

Then, Riko let out a loud moan as she said, “Maki, I... Aaah...” She then felt her lower regions pulse with energy as she came for the first time that night. A small bit of fluid shot out at Maki, who quickly licked it off of her face. All Riko could do was scream out in joy as her insides continued to vibrate and pulse. It was perhaps the most powerful orgasm the young adult had ever had in her life up to that point.

Maki then said to her, “How was that?”

All Riko could do was let out an exasperated, “Good!” She laid down on the bed and breathed heavily as her body readjusted.

Maki then stood up and laid beside her, telling her, “C’mon now, you gotta hold up your end of the bargain.” She then spread her legs. “Why don’t you try going down on me?” She then kissed her before Riko stood up to do as Maki said.

Riko immediately knelt down and looked at Maki’s pussy, hungering for it. She then immediately dived into it as Maki moaned and blushed. Riko let out a muffled, “How am I?” The redhead had also begun to finger herself, wanting to achieve a second orgasm.

“Ah... Wonderful,” Maki replied as her face reddened further. She also rubbed her breasts with one hand and ventured the other towards Riko before holding her down. “Keep doing it... Right there, Riko-chan...”

As Riko continued to dive her tongue inside her, her fingers dived deeper into herself as she let out several moans. What she had asked herself in terms of her sexuality several years prior finally got a definitive answer: She was definitely into other girls.

Sure enough, Maki began to feel the same feeling Riko had just felt race through her. As she let out moans that were successively louder, she felt her body tense up and relax in a pattern as her breathing became faster and she was on the edge. She continued to rub her upper body to maximize her pleasure.

“Oh God, Riko-chan... Right there... Ahhh...” Finally, Maki let out one last gasp and scream as she came. As before, a small amount of liquid squirted out. Riko quickly drank it as she began to moan as well as her fingering became more intense. As Maki rode out her orgasm, Riko plopped down on the bed beside her and kissed her.

Riko then had an idea, “Why don’t we masturbate together, Maki-chan?” She then held her right hand as she began to rub her lower regions faster with her left. Maki decided to do the same with her right as they looked into each other’s eyes.

“This feels amazing,” Maki told her. “Ahhh... Holding hands while doing this... And right after sex... I’ve never felt so alive!” They both then moaned at the same time as they continued.

Riko said to her, “Maki... Maki... You’re amazing... I can’t believe this is your first...”

“Same here,” Maki simply replied as she continued to rub herself, gently ticking her clit and fingering herself. All both could think about was each other.

Then, Riko threw her head back as she moaned and then let out a shorter scream than before as she came for a second time. “Ah... Maki... Maaaaki!”

Maki herself felt the same pressure rise up inside her again as her masturbation became more intense and faster. Riko decided in her pleasure-filled mind to turn over and begin to gently suck on the bright redhead’s left breast while still holding her left hand.

“You taste wonderful,” Riko whispered in her ear. “Like a ripe tomato, in fact. Why don’t you cum again for me?”

Those lines were more than enough to make Maki throw her head back and scream again as she came for a second time. As she continued to moan, Riko shut her up with a passionate French kiss which only amplified her orgasm. Maki had no choice but to return the favor to her.

Once they split, Maki said to her, “You... You were amazing...”

“Same to you,” Riko replied as she smiled. “Same to you...”

Maki then stood up and stretched. Neither of them cared that the other was naked, nor did they care that they themselves were naked. She yawned and laughed to herself. "Well," Maki said as she grabbed a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from a dresser and pulled a cigarette out. "That was... Uhh... Something..."


	2. Rin and Takao (#1)

“Rin-chan,” Takao said as he began to undress himself of his UTX uniform. “Before we go through with this, I just wanna make clear. Do you want to do thi-“

He was then suddenly interrupted with a kiss from his girlfriend. “Yes,” Rin replied with a smile. “I do.” Since she had been taking the pill to take care of some painful period cramps she had been having recently, the couple decided to forgo condoms for this first time. As the short-haired tomboy began to undress from her Otonokizaka uniform, she said to Takao, “Are you ready, love?”

“Of course,” he replied. By now, they were both down to their underwear. Rin wore a regular white bra and underwear, while Takao wore black boxers. As they began to kiss again, Takao felt up Rin’s body, eliciting some quiet moans from the catgirl. As they split, he said to her, “Rin, let me show you how much I love you.” They both then laughed as they laid down on Rin’s bed.

As he began to feel underneath Rin’s bra, he rubbed her nipples as she said, “Ah... So, how do you like them?”

“What do you mean?” Takao then pulled down the cups to reveal her breasts. “I like them just the way they are. They arouse me, so...” They both then laughed again. He then lifted Rin up so he could remove her bra. “Alright, let’s see if I remember this.”

As he began to undo it, Rin smiled and said, “Need any help, dear?”

“No,” Takao quickly replied. After some trial and error, which Rin thought was cute, Takao managed to take her bra off and throw it to the floor. “There!”

Rin was now down to her bottoms. Takao decided to pay attention to those next. Rin said as she slipped them off, “You know, I’ve never seen a guy’s... You know, penis... Up close and personal before.”

“Well,” Takao replied as he slipped his underwear off and showed her. “There’s a first time for everything.” His was fully erect and ready to go. Rin admired it for a few seconds before Takao spread Rin’s legs and said to her, “Let’s begin.” He then dove into Rin’s muff.

As he began to lick and dive his tongue inside her, Rin moaned. “Ah... That feels good...” Masturbation was nothing compared to having someone else pleasure you. As he continued, Rin places a hand on his head to guide him as she continued to moan. “Yes... Yes, keep doing that, nya.” She couldn’t help but let out her verbal tic.

After a full two and a half minutes, Takao got up, took some orange hairs out of his mouth and face, and said to Rin, “How was I?”

Rin nodded immediately and replied, “That was amazing. You’re good.” She then took a deep breath as she rubbed her reddened cheeks and brushed her hair to the side before she pulled her boyfriend in for a kiss with one hand while grabbing his dick with the other and jerking it. He in turn began to finger Rin. Moans filled he room as they continued to get each other off and kiss at the same time.

Then, Rin stopped as Takao moved in on her chest as began to slowly kiss and suck on her nipples, eliciting several deep breaths and moans from the tomboy. All the while, he continued to finger her. Takao paused to ask her, “Do people really think you’re not enough of a woman because of the way you look?”

“Yeah,” Rin managed to say in response between moans.

“I don’t know what they’re smoking,” Takao replied as he continued. “But they’re dead wrong. In fact, you are the perfect woman to me.” Rin smiled in response to his comment. He then moved away from Rin and knelt as he spread her legs.

“Wait,” Rin replied. “Before you do that, let me blow you first. I want to repay you.” She then took a deep breath and stood up from the bed as he did the same. She then knelt down and took his cock into her mouth with no hesitation. As she lovingly massaged it with her tongue, Takao moaned. Rin also begun to finger herself.

“Ah... Rin, that feels amazing...” Takao felt bolts of pleasure race up and down his spine as she continued for a whole minute. After that, she decided to pull his cock out and try something.

“How about this?” Rin then rubbed her breasts along his dick before wrapping them halfway around. Though her breasts were smaller than the others, they were large enough to get the job done. As she moved up and down, she said, “How do you like that?”

“Wonderful,” Takao replied. “Ah... It feels like I’m in heaven.” After a minute of this, Rin stopped. “Are you ready for the real fun, Rin?”

“You bet,” Rin replied as she laid back down in bed and spread her legs, revealing her pussy to him. As Takao came up, his cock getting ready to penetrate, she said, “Takao, I love you.”

“I love you, Rin,” Takao replied as he cupped Rin’s face and kissed her. He then said to her, “Just tell me if it hurts or no, okay?” Rin nodded. Then, Takao began to inch his way inside of Rin, burrowing his cock fully inside, eliciting a moan of pleasure from both of them, as well as a slight moan of pain from Rin.

“Go,” Rin commanded her boyfriend. “Make me your woman.” They both the laughed again before Takao began to thrust inside of her. Her wet insides felt like a tight glove around his cock.

They could feel each other’s heartbeats as their breaths became shorter and more fast-paced. The bed they were on creaked with each thrust Takao gave inside of Rin. The catgirl wrapped her legs around Takao to keep him locked in as he continued to thrust in and out, each thrust filling both of them with joy and pleasure. Now, at that moment, the only thing they cared about was each other and the love they shared.

Takao wrapped his arms around Rin’s back as he lifted her up and continued to thrust into her. Rin could feel herself beginning to buck her hips to his thrusts instinctively. Sweat poured from their bodies as they continued their love-making session. “Oh God, Takao... Ahh...”

Takao began to moan Rin’s name as well, saying, “Rin... Oh, Rin... Riiiiiin...” As the thrusts continued, they locked their lips together and tongued each other. It had been a while since he had entered her, but to them, it felt as if time had stopped.

Then, they both began to feel a rising pressure in their bodies as their moans became louder and Takao’ thrusts became slightly faster. “Takaooooo...” Rin then felt the pressure rise dramatically within her. “Oh God... Aaaah... Aaaaaaah...”

At the same time, Takao was very close to finishing. Having discussed it earlier, they had decided to forgo a condom for their first time and have him finish inside her since she was on the pill. After several more pulses, he began to feel his dick jerk and pulse inside her. “Rin... Ahhh... I’m gonna-“

Then, Takao let out a loud grunt just as Rin let out a scream in intense pleasure as they both came at the same time. Rin could feel her insides pulse and vibrate. She also felt Takao empty himself inside her as a warm feeling filled her lower body and she felt his cock pulsate with every shot of cum he let out. As they began to catch their breath, he pulled out, a small bit of his white cum beading at the head of his dick while some more spilled out of Rin.

Takao then hugged and kissed Rin, telling her between breaths, “That was amazing.”

“Yeah,” Rin replied. “I wished it would never end, love.”

“So,” he replied as he caught his breath. “Wanna get homework started?”

“I was just gonna ask that,” Rin replied as they both laughed.


	3. Nozomi and Yazhu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credit to SighKurauchi for writing most of this.

About 45 minutes later, the two stumbled into Nozomi's hotel room, with Yazhu drinking from a bottle of tequila as Nozomi fell onto the bed. "Hey, why don't you put the bottle down and come on over here?"

"I was gonna suggest that myself," Yazhu replied as she put her bottle down before taking her suit off. "I never thought I'd get to do this with a famous musician, but hey, I might as well take the opportunity."

"Exactly," Nozomi replied as she laughed. She then took her shirt off, revealing a lacy red bra underneath. "Let's get down to it."

“This is gonna be awesome,” Yazhu said as she pulled her pants down, revealing her white panties, blatantly ogling Nozomi’s sheer amount of cleavage clad in that wonderfully sexy bra.

“Oh you bet it will,” Nozomi replied. She then crooked her finger and gave Yazhu a come-hither look. The tipsy bartender needed no further encouragement as she approached the hotel room bed.

When Yazhu crawled on the bed, she looked into Nozomi’s eyes and reached out for a kiss. As their lips locked, Yazhu immediately pressed her tongue to Nozomi’s lips, begging for entrance, a request that was fulfilled immediately. The two tongues fought for dominance over Nozomi’s mouth for a moment before the busty musician put her hands on Yazhu’s shoulders and yanked her to the side.

As she was moved so suddenly, Yazhu broke the kiss and let out a gleeful laugh, clearly enjoying the sudden role reversal. Nozomi was now straddling her hips. She leaned to give the bartender a quick kiss, then straightened up and reached behind her back to undo her bra.

As soon as Nozomi’s voluptuous mounds were free of their fabric confines, Yazhu grabbed her breasts, eliciting an elated gasp from her busty lover. Nozomi put her hands on Yazhu’s, gently guiding her to her nipples.

“Say, are you gonna impress me by saying I’m your favorite woman in μ's?” Nozomi teased.

“I don’t know, is there a prize if i answer correctly?” Yazhu asked with a smirk.

“I might think of something,” Nozomi replied.

Instead of answering the question, Yazhu sat upright and latched her lips around Nozomi’s right nipple, eliciting a moan from the big-breasted artist. She teased and pinched the left nipple with her hand, and Nozomi put her hand onto Yazhu’s head, pulling the bartender into her pliant boobflesh and playing with her short hair.

When Yazhu moved to kiss and lick on her left nipple, Nozomi reached down to undo Yazhu’s white bra and pinched her nipples. After a particularly pleasurable tug Yazhu pulled back and let out a quiet moan.

“Don’t worry about being too loud,” Nozomi whispered into the bartender’s ear. “For one it will most likely excite Maki who happens to occupy a room next door with her girlfriend.”

“Thanks for the go-ahead,” Yazhu said with a smile as she leaned in to kiss Nozomi. She then felt herself being pushed back on the bed. When she lied down, Nozomi started peppering her neck with kisses, ascending to her collarbones, her breasts, giving extra attention to bartender’s nipples. As her tongue circled around Yazhu’s bud, her hand snaked its way down to bartender’s nethers, teasing her pussy through the wet fabric of her panties.

“Somebody’s excited,” Nozomi said teasingly. Yazhu lifted her hips when she felt Nozomi pulling her panties down, then spread her legs wide, revealing her wet pink pussy.

Nozomi licked her lips at the sight of such a pretty muff, then dove straight to eat Yazhu out. Her wide licks did nothing to help with the bartender’s wetness, given how excited she was to have her pussy eaten by a world-famous musician. 

Circling her tongue around Yazhu’s clit, Nozomi slid her hand into her panties, teasing her own clit. The slightly tangy taste of Yazhu’s pussy, the moans that escaped her mouth, the hand roaming Nozomi’s hair  all felt wonderful, and Nozomi was already soaking wet. She longed for her own release.

As Nozomi sealed her lips around Yazhu’s muff and darted her tongue inside her, the bartender gifted her with a loud moan, one that was probably heard in neighboring rooms, if not through the whole floor. Her tongue felt good, too good even, as it thrashed inside Yazhu’s tight passage, pressing against her hot wet walls, desperate to find all the pleasurable spots and maybe even discover some new ones.

It was almost too much for poor bartender. After a while she felt pleasure overflowing her, as she pulled Nozomi’s face closer into her crotch, locking her head with her thighs. Yazhu arched her back, screaming Nozomi’s name into the abyss of her orgasm.

When the bartender regained control of her muscles and her mind, she wasn’t all that surprised to see Nozomi finally free of her panties, lightly rocking against her hips and sucking her nipples. Nozomi then moved upwards to kiss her lover, darting her tongue inside Yazhu’s mouth. The taste of her juices was still present on the artist’s tongue, and instead of fighting for control over her mouth Yazhu reveled in tasting herself on Nozomi’s tongue.

They broke the kiss, and Nozomi moved stood up on her knees to move closer to Yazhu’s head. She then turned around and threw her leg over her head, positioning herself right on top of Yazhu’s face. At this moment all she could see was Nozomi’s puffy pussy, dripping wet with excitement.

“An artist of my level must sit only on the most delectable surfaces, don’t you agree?” Nozomi asked. Yazhu ran her tongue up and down Nozomi’s slit, tasting her juices, falling in love with her tastes instantly. Nozomi let out quiet moans of excitement, then allowed a shrill cry of pleasure escape her mouth when she felt Yazhu’s tongue making her way inside her passage.

Despite being in position for a sixty-nine, Nozomi had no intention of giving her bartending lover’s pussy oral attention. Instead, she tugged and flicked Yazhu’s nipples, reveling in the feeling of her hot breath against her lower lips. As Nozomi’s pleasure grew, she started grinding against Yazhu’s face, letting go of bartender’s breasts to cup and knead her own.

It felt like so little effort is needed to tip Nozomi into orgasmic overdrive. When she felt her release coming, she reached down and grabbed Yazhu’s hair, pinching her right nipple with her fingers. “Yes, almost there, yes, honey, yes don't stop don't stop don't…” Nozomi screamed as she came, spraying her juices all over Yazhu’s mouth and face.

As her orgasmic high subsided, Nozomi crawled off of Yazhu’s face, lied next to her and hugged her. Yazhu immediately kissed her, letting Nozomi taste her juices her tongue was soaked in.

“Round two?” Nozomi asked.

“Sorry, babe, I’m exhausted from today as it is. Don’t have idol’s stamina after all, much less one that shreds it on the guitar like you.”

As they cuddled and kissed, they heard rather loud moans coming from the room next door.

“Looks like we did excite those two, huh?”

“Yeah, I wonder if we just started some sort of “who will moan louder” competition with Riko-chan and Maki-chan,” Nozomi smirked. She then nuzzled close to Yazhu’s neck and closed her eyes. “So am I your favorite woman in μ's after all?”

“You might just be her, Toujou-san,” Yazhu replied.


End file.
